Fire to Ice
by cerrdy
Summary: Sakura is half cat half sorceress who's body is being abused by a demon that kills everyone in sight. Until One Demon hunter stands in her path to help fight the forsaken power inside her. Changing an ice heart to a flame of passion. S+S Ch.3 IS UP!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I know I should be working on Legend of Akurik but I had this in my mind. It's extremely violent. If you don't like it I won't continue it. If you do, please review and say so. This is a S+S story! So don't worry.  
  
Summary: A cat demon with hidden past is killing every thing in her way. Syaoran Li, a young demon hunter is assigned to capture her. As soon as he meets her emerald eyes his fate changes forever. Trapped in bars until she is tamed the young hunter finds out her past, her curse and hunger for death. But this hunter is changing the demon into someone she used to be.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS  
FIRE TO ICE  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Blood. Before she despised this crimson liquid, but since their death it has become a craving of power. She licked the side of her lips as she watched the red substance drip slowly off her blade that she had so quickly and cleanly swiped across the victim's neck.  
  
'Bastard! That's what you get for your damn king murdering the people I love! Disgusting humans!' her emerald eyes flared with such anger and revenge.  
  
Her soul used to be peaceful and pure, but until King Yaron had put her home under the hands of death. Her mother was raped before her very eyes then stabbed three times in the chest. Her father was speared god knows how many times. Her young innocent brother was decapitated. These 'demonic humans' dragged her weeping body to their internment camps. How many nights she cried of the pain of her loss and the pain they had given her. Raping her every chance they had. Every time they hurt her in every way, her heart turned slowly to ice.  
  
One night she slit her neck to release her soul from such sorrow. But her gods did not allow her to die at this time. Because she was full of lust and hate they cursed her and made her into a revengeful demon. She was reborn again as a virgin but as half cat and sorceress. She had breath- taking emerald green eyes, which could see perfectly in darkness as if it was day. Of course at the darkest time at night the only thing you would be able to see is her green cat eyes floating around in the darkness.  
  
She had long soft brow hair that she tied back revealing her long brown cat ears that could hear almost everything. She moved as fast as lightning. She killed as fast a lightning.  
  
She had a long cat-tail that would curl and swish as she stalked her victims before killing them. She had everything that any women would want. The body exposes her to world as the greatest beauty. But of course anyone human that came in sight would be considered 'prey' She wouldn't eat the bodies. She just was so determined to kill off every blasted human on the entire Karian Island.  
  
Her ears drew back as she heard charging footsteps. From her guess there must have been six guards.  
  
" You there! WOMEN! COME HERE!" one hollered.  
  
The darkness was playing a perfect role for her. They could only see the out line of her body so they couldn't see what she really was. She smirked and turned her back on them. She lifted up her shirt to wipe the stained blood off her sword. Drawing her finger on the cool metal blade, small amounts of blood began to gather up on her fingertip.  
  
"Turn around! You insolent women! You're going to pay for your behavior. I'll make sure of that."  
  
She smirking and brought her finger to her mouth. She smiled as the guards came closer. 'You humans never cease to NOT surprise me. You are all the same. Greedy and Lustful. Pathetic species. That's why I'm here" She dropped her hand down to her side. She heard the guards stop. She could sense it, fear. She turned slowly and released her hot pink aura. Her eyes seemed to be full of hunger as she stood and glared at the guards. Her eyes glowed brighter into a neon green almost lighting the darkness. Her pupils grew smaller and formed a vertical black line.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
In a second, her blade was already through his groin. She heard him cry out in agony. She then pulled the sword up, tearing through all organs and splitting spine, ribs into splintering pieces. Blood splattered in to puddles, smearing all over her arms and hands. How warm it is, she thought. 'A pity that you died before feeling it yourself. Its is so delicious'  
  
The rest of the other guards yelled and charged. As soon she was in the light they saw her. She growled and decapitated three with one slice of her blade.  
  
The last remaining two stood in shock. One fell on his knees begging for mercy while the other back away.  
  
Sakura narrowed her eyes " one will not get away!" She ran at the escaper and at the same time killed the cowering guard. The guard screamed as the blade drived through his skull and through the other side.  
  
Soon all was quiet once more. 30 bodies lay that night in puddles of blood, waiting to be found.  
  
~*~  
  
" Not again!" " Oh yes again! That 'thing' killed 20 civilians and 10 guards all in 3 hours on the same night!" A tall young man nearing the age of eighteen paced up and down his chambers. He continuously began to run his strong hands through his unruly chestnut hair. He closed his golden amber eyes in distress. " And the king wants me to kill her" "No." Syaoran turned to his blue eyed companion. "What do you mean Eriol?"  
  
Eriol slipped small glasses over his nose and read over the scroll. " Well apparently since you have 'magic' powers and are capable of killing and trapping demons, he wants you to trap her."  
  
Syaoran stopped pacing and his amber eyes grew wide " WHAT? I mean that demon has killed over the record in week, thus killed 30 in the SAME FREAKING NIGHT IN THREE HOURS!" Eriol rubbed his temples " yes i know!" "I'm dead!" "Syaoran you are very sly at capturing demons, maybe this could be a challenge for you" Syaoran rolled his eyes. " Right! My last challenge. That thing will rip my head off it two seconds. What does he have? Hands that part ones limps from one another in two seconds."  
  
"I don't know" "What do you mean you don't know!" " I mean everyone who had seen it were always found dead. Clearly this thing is smart." Syaoran threw his hands up in the air " GREAT! EVEN BETTER! A demon that has a BRAIN!" Eriol smiled nervously " Clam down Syaoran!"  
  
Syaoran stopped and turned around. " Why does this King want it alive?" " Probably for entertainment for the criminals or to turn it on the kings side to become an excellent war weapon." Syaoran closed his eyes " Figures. Now all of the attacks have been at night right?" "Yes." "Were was the most attacks?" "Nocturne alley"  
  
Syaoran walked over to the stone wall and pulled on a torch lever. Soon the wall slowly turned around revealing a chamber. Syaoran grabbed the torch and walked down the steps. " I'll capture her... ONLY...." "Only...?' "Only if you come with me." "WHAT!?" " Ok I'm not dying alone."  
  
Syaoran soon walked into room full of weapons. He grabbed a long blade, a net and a few patches full of stun dust. " I'm coming you little demon!"  
  
A/N: Thats all for now! If you like it, remember to review! Now excuse me while I go to bed and have wonderful dreams about a certain demon hunter *drool* ~Fireychan 


	2. Captured by Fate

A/N: here ya go! The next chappy! Enjoy! Gomen for being a little short! Thank you to those who reviewed.  
FIRE TO ICE  
Chapter 2~ Captured by fate  
Silence crept along Nocturne Alley. You could clearly smell the strong scent of blood. Syaoran walked down the paved stone way. Darkness was close but Syaoran knew 'it' would not attack at this time.  
  
Syaoran leaned down and bent his knee forward towards the pavement. He touched the cold street with his index finger. There was a dark stain splattered on the ground from where a body once lay. He heard footsteps behind him, but ignored them.  
  
"Well? Any clues of what kind of demon this may be?" The voice asked  
  
Syaoran stood up. " Not really. Except that it kills just for sport and doesn't eat or take blood from them. Clearly this may be a revenge demon. But usually they always rip out the heart and throw it away. No. These kills were made by a sword."  
  
" It has a weapon?"  
  
Syaoran looked at Eriol. A smirk spread across his lips. " It means that this demon has no unique gifts. It's just a barbaric creature." Eriol smiled at his companion. " Makes it more fun for you doesn't it? I mean now you can train your magic on it."  
  
" Yes. But i have to keep it alive remember?" he retorted.  
  
Syaoran looked up at the red sky. " It's almost dusk. It'll be here soon."  
  
Suddenly a high pitch scream echoed through the air. Syaoran looked at Eriol and ran into the direction of the scream. He ran down the side path slipping behind two buildings. 'I don't get it? Why did it attack somewhere else? Usually they stay in the same spot.'  
  
Eriol was following him and caught up with him. He panted " smart...demon..." He choked out, still out of breath.  
  
Syaoran looked on the ground of the disserted pathway. The smell of fresh blood could be sensed in the air. Syaoran saw no body but just a puddle of dark blood. He walked over to see any bloody drag marks or struggle marks on the ground, but none was found.  
  
"How-" He stopped when a drop of blood hit his shoulder. Not even willing to check to make sure it was blood, Syaoran looked up. There was the body; sword through a young women's head which was stuck in a tree. In the darkness of the tree, two glowing green eyes locked onto his.  
  
Syaoran stepped back. No demons have green eyes. They all have white, yellow or red. Slowly Syaoran slipped his hand to his side, grasping a firm metal sword's handle. He knew it would attack now. "Demon" He whispered. He watched, as the green eyes grew brighter. The pupils turned into slits.  
  
"Human" It spat back. In quick second the demon was out of the tree landing straight for Syaoran. The sound of two metal swords clashed and echoed throughout the night.  
  
Syaoran felt himself grow cold. Was this fear? I mean he made the wrong mistake. It or she was definitely a unique demon. Cat demons were wiped out four years ago. Not allowing himself to cower, his aura started to grow stronger in strength, Syaoran's eyes locked with her.  
  
Sakura's ears fell back and a loud growl erupted from her throat. Her eyes glowed bright with intense anger. She slipped her blade away from his and charged at him. " Blasted human! DIE!" She cried. She lifted her blade and swiped at his head. Syaoran expertly ducked and tripped her. But instead of her falling back she back-flipped while kicking Syaoran hard in the face.  
  
Syaoran narrowed his eyes. " Damnit this is a challenge!" She jumped up and kicked him the stomach knocking him up in 10 feet in the air. His back hit the ground hit the stone way and he let out a painful groan. 'This is not my day."  
  
Not waiting any second, Sakura charged at him with her sword erected at his heart. Before she even could come near him a large net fell on top of her. She tripped and fell to the ground, dropping her blade on the ground away from her. She hissed as she tried to kick it off.  
  
Syaoran stood up and looked at Eriol on top of the house. He gave him the thumbs up. But the victory did not last long. A large sound of ripping material broke it off. Syaoran turned around and saw her standing up with no longer her but long sharp claws growing from her fingertips. Her eyes fell on him " No more games you ass hole. I had enough!"  
  
Syaoran fell back once again as a large pink aura erupted out of her. It flared around her dancing around her body. Her hair and clothes floated around her as if she was under water. Her emerald eyes glowed white with no life in them at all. She reached her hand out and blinding white light exploded out of her hand aiming directly at Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran held his hand in from of him, then closed his eyes and chanted ' God of wind decent!" A strong wind wrapped around him making a solid shield.  
  
Sakura eyes widened ' A sorcerer?" Her aura calmed down and she pulled back her hand. Her claws disappeared back into her skin. She stared in shock at the sorcerer. Syaoran stopped his chant and looked back at her.  
  
Syaoran looked at her beautiful emerald eyes. 'She's so beautiful. How can she be a demon." He thought. He reached his hand to touch his face where she had kicked him. Blood trickled down his forehead.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and dropped on her knees. She put her hand up over her face and screamed. " What's wrong with me!" Tears fell out of her eyes. She looked up at him with her teary eyes. " Help me" she whispered. Help me fight it." Suddenly her eyes started to glow, bright neon green again. She screamed at the top of her lungs. " NO! KILL THEM ALL!" She then cried again. "NO! Help me! MAKE IT STOP!  
  
Syaoran looked up at Eriol who readied the tranquilizer dart. Syaoran walked over to her slowly. He dared not to take his eyes off her, after all this could be a trick.  
  
Sakura's body started shaking uncontrollably in the cold bitter night air, and whispered repeatedly under her breathe ' No! Stop. I don't want to! I have to! Stop! Leave me be! Kill.... Why?"  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes and released his aura. His green aura reached out and wrapped around her trembling body. She looked up her ears were back but not in anger but fear. Tears fell down her cheek. " Make me stop." she whispered. Suddenly, a small dart hit the side of her neck. She closed her eyes and fell backwards on the hard ground.  
  
Syaoran walked over and looked down on her. Slowly her eyes fluttered opened a little. " Please help...me..." Soon darkness took over her body leaving her in a deep sleep.  
  
A/N: Fwee! I know its short but my mind is on a total writer's block. I really don't have those because my mind is always erratic! WEE! But NOW we know Sakura isn't ALL that bad. Only when she is gone all mad and evil like when she thinks of revenge. Legend of Akurik chapter 13 will go up soon. I can promise that!  
  
Anyways Review!  
  
JA ~Fireychan 


	3. Demon Rising

FIRE TO ICE  
Chapter 3  
Demon rising  
  
By Firey Chan  
  
Beams of sunlight softly touched a sleeping figure in a rotten wooden bed through the metal barred window. A small thin blanket wrapped around the figure was torn and ragged.  
  
Slowly lifting herself up, Sakura's cat green eyes searched the room she was trapped in. She was in a small warm stone chamber with bars blocking half of the room off from the door, which was barred off completely too. She closed her eyes and yawned. She stretched her lightly tanned arms and spread her long slender nails apart. Her arms burned with pain as she stretched but she was used to this. She then noticed dried blood on the skin of her hand. She narrowed her eyes sadly.  
  
"Oh no... Not another one." she closed her eyes and tears silently dripped down her cheek. " How many more innocent people will be killed by her... with my body!"  
  
Wiping the tears from her cat eyes she looked down. " It doesn't matter anymore... I asked for revenge and this is what I get... Too much revenge. It's my fault."  
  
She looked back up at the room. " I'm surprised that they didn't put us in a dungeon or kill us even.... Though at least then we would both banished away for ever." Her tuned long sleek cat ears heard the sound of distant birds chirping. Getting up on her knees she peered over the tiny window with thick vertical bars trapping her from escaping. Instead of frowning, she smiled with such admiration.  
  
She could see the entire village. It really was beautiful. " This is for the better." She murmured out loud again. "Now you can't make me hurt any more innocent lives."  
  
Her long light brown panther tail swished around playfully. Events of last night played back in her mind.  
  
A strong young stoic hunter with unruly chestnut brown hair and deep amber eyes that could penetrated any demon. He was sorcerer too. He was kind enough to spare my life. She thought and smiled. A small blush crept up to her cheeks. " He was a really handsome fella." She giggled and licked her top lip with her small pink cat tongue.  
  
Sakura fell back on the not-so-soft bed. It beat sleeping in trees and having ants crawling up your pants. She purred and smiled wider. " I hope I see him again." She blushed. The tip of her tail swished, the smell of fresh meat caught her senses. Immediately she covered her nose and threw her ragged blanket over the bloodied meat.  
  
"NO! I won't let you come out." She hissed.  
  
Sakura picked up the plate and threw it between two of the bars. Panting she realized she couldn't smell in that much anymore. She looked down again noticing a bowl of milk and large slice of bread. Sakura rolled her eyes. " Milk in a bowl? You'd think I was a type of domestic kitten! I can drink like normal person!" She looked at it again. " Well.... It beats polluted water any day."  
  
After greedily slurping down the cool milk she started to munch on the soft bread.  
  
A blue bird flew down on the barred windowsill. Sakura smiled and picked a small piece of bread for the bird. She threw it to the bird. The bird chirped and pecked at the at the bread piece.  
  
"Life is such a wonderful thing... If only... I had the chance to experience it." She smiled sadly.  
  
Her ears perked up as he heard footsteps coming nearer to the chamber. Sakura chose to ignore it and went back watching the little blue bird.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran walked towards the demon's chambers holding more meat. " I wonder if she tore apart the chamber yet?" he whispered.  
  
As he unlocked all ten locks bolted on the doors the door finally creaked open. " How is my ravenous bundle of joy-?!" Syaoran stood nearly dumb struck. He was looking at the exact opposite of what he fought last night.  
  
Syaoran felt his heart skip a beat as he stood perplexed, staring at the most beautiful looking thing he had ever witnessed to live and look at. Women were not his 'thing'.  
  
She was sitting on her slightly tanned knees looking the window with both of her beautiful slender hands on the windowsill. A soft breeze blew in the chamber blowing her soft brown hair graciously around her face. Her eyes glowed like an emerald gem held up to the sunlight, brightening everything around her. They were filled with such happiness as instead of glowing with blood thirst and pleasure. Syaoran's gaze fell on her cherry pink lips. He started to feel a little dizzy. He looked at her slightly tanned skin and noticed on its soft looking surface, there were many scars.  
  
Her cat ears flickered and then she turned her head to face the young warrior. Her emerald eyes locked with his dazed amber eyes.  
  
Syaoran shook his head. " Wha? You...You can't be the same creature I caught last night! The same creature that nearly decapitated me!" he croaked with disbelief as he pointed accusingly at her.  
  
She narrowed her eyes in a playful manner and a small smirk appeared on her face. Her tail swished about as she stared intently into his eyes.  
  
"Looks can be deceiving ne?" she purred. Her ears suddenly then fell and her face was downcast. " Sorry for the trouble she has caused, and the...mess she made."  
  
Syaoran blinked perplexed. "What?"  
  
The blue bird on the windowsill flew in the chamber. It jumped onto Sakura's hop continuously chirping. She giggled and threw a little more bread to the little creature. She stroked the little bird's belly as it hopped into her small hands.  
  
"Greedy little thing aren't you. Don't eat to much, you'll get too plump and fat!" She smiled.  
  
Syaoran's eyes narrowed for he was expecting for her to pop that little sweet bird into the demon's mouth. But no! Instead it chirped and flew around her begging for more food.  
  
His jaw nearly hit the floor as she kissed the little bird's head. Then his mind started to play. 'I wish I were that bird right now- HEY WAIT! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM!' Syaoran mentally kicked himself.  
  
The blue bird chirped then flew out the window. Sakura looked over to hunter on the other side of the bars. She popped the last piece of bread into her mouth. Syaoran then just realized something...  
  
...She was naked. Oh...crap! My hormones are crying for joy while my brain is going ' NO!!!"  
  
'Just don't look at her. That's all I have to do!"  
  
'Shit.'  
  
"How can I take my eyes off her when my own eyes are goggled and glued on her."  
  
'ARGH! Brain must communicate to hormones'  
  
'Ah... Thank god for baggy pants! Or can she see it? Oh no. Why can't I move? Ahaha! That's it! This is her spell. That's how she trances people... or is it just me?'  
  
'...Its just me.'  
  
Sakura raised an eyebrow then her eyes began to worry. " Are you alright?"  
  
Syaoran snapped out his mind fight. "I er... am... fine" He noticed the meat in his hand. " I er... brought you er... some more er... meat!" He stuttered. His mind quoted on his behavior.  
  
'Way to go asshole!'  
  
" I don't like meat! Keep it far from me as much as you can!" a voice broke in. Syaoran looked at the meat. " You don't like meat? But... HOW?"  
  
"If I eat it she'll come out... and I don't want to hurt you..." her voice quivered.  
  
Syaoran glared with annoyance. " Ok. Quit talking in third person its frustrating!"  
  
Sakura glared. " I'm not talking in third person you moron!" She hissed. Sakura immediately covered her mouth. She clenched her eyes shut. Her face drained from its color and her body began to shake uncontrollably. She started yelling.  
  
"I WON'T LET YOU COME OUT!" she screamed. She opened her eyes and they were black. Syaoran stepped back.  
  
"I won't let you out you hear me! You will not get want you want! I will not let you hurt him! No one anymore."  
  
Her eyes changed into a blood-red hue and she hissed. " You incompetent fool. I am you. You need what I need. Kill the bastard and get the pain over a done with... like when we first met!"  
  
"NO! I WON'T! YOU CAN'T HURT HIM! WHEN I SAW HIM LAST NIGHT HE MADE ME REMEMBER WHO I TRULEY WAS! NOT A BLOODTHIRSTY DEMON. IF ANYONE I'D KILL, IT WOULD YOU!"  
  
"You called for me that night! The night that the black shadow welcomed you! You asked for revenge and this is what you get! You stupid child. You think I would just leave? After all the deaths we made-"  
  
"You MADE! YOU USED MY BODY!"  
  
"Shut up you little brat. I'm going to get what I want!" The demon that Syaoran caught last night was back and she stared at him with such hunger. The demon lunged at the bars nearly breaking them. But then the demon grabbed the milk bowl and threw against the wall with such force that it shattered. A small pentagram appeared on her arm. The demon fell back.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE!"  
  
"I will!" The normal Sakura returned and she grabbed one of the pieces and stabbed the pentagram mark. "I vow! I vow to never hurt him! I will be there to stop you matter what!"  
  
Sakura arched her body upwards and screamed. Blood splattered on the ground. Her body landed in the blood with a thud. Her eyes went back to black staring into open space.  
  
Syaoran stared dazed and completely shocked at what happen. He didn't know if he should go in there to help her. But his insides cried to him, telling him to help.  
  
At that moment Eriol slammed open the door. " What the hell is going on in here? Did she hurt you?"  
  
Syaoran didn't answer. He just stared at the body on the other side of the bars.  
  
Eriol looked over. " Jeez what did you do? Is she dead?"  
  
"I didn't do any thing and no... She's not dead."  
  
Syaoran walked over and unlocked the bars. Eriol freaked. " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"  
  
Syaoran bent down and cover her eyes with his hand. He whispered something in Cantonese. His hand glowed then he whispered. " Close." As he pulled away, Sakura's eyes were closed.  
  
Eriol squirmed as if he pissed in his pants. "Are you deaf? I said, what the hell are you doing? She could kill you any second."  
  
Syaoran picked up her limp body. " I very much doubt that."  
  
"Really why."  
  
"Because she's not a demon."  
  
"Oh ya right and I'm Lady Meiling!"  
  
"Eriol. There's a demon inside of her only controlling her dark emotions. Other times she is as gentle as angel."  
  
"Like I said, ya right. You're just falling for her looks. Any man thinks that when they're looking at a naked women!"  
  
"No. Listen. Whenever she fears or gets angry or hates the demon comes out taking control of her body. But not completely. She still has the power to fight back against the demon. Eriol, she stabbed her own body just to stop the demon from killing me. She then vowed to never hurt me."  
  
Syaoran started to walk out of the chamber and down the hall. Eriol ran up besides him. " Where are you taking her?" Syaoran looked down on the young women's face. She really did look like an angel. " To my room to be treated."  
  
"ARE YOU NUTS?"  
  
Syaoran smiled "maybe I am...but somehow I feel that she was speaking the truth."  
  
Sakura's eyes fluttered open revealing her emerald green color again. Syaoran looked down on her. " Don't worry everything will be fine. I believe you. Tell me... what's you name?"  
  
Sakura smiled a true smile of happiness. She suddenly thought that her life had meaning after all. Even though of what was inside her, she didn't care. She had demon hunter to take of her. She closed her eyes with her smile still on her beautiful face.  
  
"Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ YAY! First I updated Legend of Akurik and now this yay! I'm on a roll. Rollin' 'Rollin' Rollin' keep those chapters flowin' Wai! I just got a new tarot card set. 'The druid animal oracle." They are so cool. Now with my altar and all of my candles I can finally meditate. I tell you to you writers out there, if you feel you are on a writer's block, meditate then sleep on it. The next morning your mind will be free from stress and new ideas will magically come to mind. I do it all the time. It works like a charm. I am Wiccan and hear me roar! ^^  
  
Well more reviews I get the faster I update! WEE!.... My firebelly newt is staring at me. Chii! Stop that. Turn your cute little head around and stare at Nirgit or Draggy or Fu even, just stop staring. Ahh!  
  
My newts are giving me the heebie jeebies. Well so long for now! JA  
  
Firey chan Cerridwen Firestorm 


	4. ah, man

1Ah man, you have no Idea how crappy, I feel at the moment. I am very sorry to say... Foalan and Fire to Ice will not be completed. I just cannot spend time working on the computer, even though I spend most of my time on the computer either reading OTHER Sakura and Syaoran/ Full Metal Alchemist/ Fruits Basket yadda yadda, or working.

My heart is not set into making stories.

Except One.

Its called " The Elements" but its not much of written story as it is... a graphic novel or per say, a manga. Yes. I draw. I am an artist and I'm this close to ( just inches away) to publishing it, and making it... something I can share around the world.

Syaoran is in the story, so I may have to change his name, even though he looks NOTHING like the CCS Syaoran nor the Tsubasa Syaoran. And he has no last name.. So.. Meh, If I have to change it I will. I have a list of sexy names he can take.

But to make a long story short. My heart isn't in to the other stories, sure I could write out the Elements story, but its is NOT a Sakura and Syaoran Fic. And I posted I quick Idea of what it might be like ( very crappy then) but not one review, except from my idiot of a friend who likes pissing me off...

So yeah I have no heart in it at all. And I just don't have time with all the drawing and deadlines I have to meet. I'm finally out of school with a amazing part time job with this on the side.

But really, what is the point of doing something, if its not worth it.

I loved all you reviewers and your reviews. I loved you all. You gave me such confidence and strength and made my imagination flow to new world. But I'm not talent in this area.

Thank you SOOO much.,

I love you all!

Firey-chan

PS Once I get the website of the comic on the role, if your interested I can email it to you if you want.


End file.
